The Sweetest Sin
by harmless128
Summary: Takes place before the season finale. Mac is listening to a CD when an unexpected guest arrives. The beginning deals with a lot of Mac’s thoughts. There will be more conversation when Harm enters the picture. Deals with spoilers, so don’t read if you d


The Sweetest Sin

Author: Beth

Disclaimer: Yeah right...If I owned them, trust me, they would not be where they are now.

Summary: Takes place before the season finale. Mac is listening to a CD when an unexpected guest arrives. The beginning deals with a lot of Mac's thoughts. There will be more conversation when Harm enters the picture. Deals with spoilers, so don't read if you don't want to know what may happen. The Sweetest Sin doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jessica Simpson, but I borrowed it to see how long it would take to wear the song out. I wrote this quickly, so all mistakes are mine. If you don't like it, fine, but no need to tell me about it.

AN: I know some of you are waiting for me to finish Don't Go Gentle Into That Goodnight, and I promise I will soon. I'm finally feeling up to writing that story again. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who sent me their prayers and well wishes. It touched my heart to see so many responses. Enjoy

* * *

'Good almost packed and ready to go.' Mac thought as she finished closing her last suitcase. It was hard to believe the news General Creswell delivered. Her worst fear was coming true. She and Harm were being separated. She was off to San Diego, and Harm decided he didn't want to go to London and resigned his commission. She remembered to conversation they had after they heard the news. 

_Flashback_

"_Mackenzie."_

"_Hey." _

"_Hey, how are you doing? How's Mattie?"_

"_They don't know anything. Her condition hasn't changed, and they don't know if she will ever wake up."_

"_I'm sorry, Harm. Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Not right now. But I'll come to you."_

"_Ok. I'll be here another couple of weeks."_

"_That's right. You're headed to San Diego."_

"_Yeah, and you're going to London."_

"_Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_What?"  
_

"_I'm not going to London."_

"_Harm, you have to. Orders are orders."_

"_Only if you are in the military."_

"_Harm, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"_

"_Why not, Mac! The last place I want to be is London. I know the military says we go where we are needed, but I don't think I'm needed there as much as I'm needed here. I don't want to leave the country. I don't want to leave my friends behind. Everything I ever cared about is here. Besides, Mattie needs someone to take care of her. Tom's so drunk, he couldn't get past the "wa" in one if he took a sobriety test right now. I've petitioned to court for custody of her."_

"_I know, Harm. I just don't want you to give up your dream. I mean the Navy is your life."_

"_Dreams change, Mac."_

"_Harm..."_

"_I'm sorry, Mac. The doctor's here and I need to speak to him. I'll try to come see you before you leave. Ok?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Bye, Harm."_

"_Bye, Sarah."_

_End Flashback_

'That was over a week ago, and I haven't heard from him since. He called me Sarah. I'll never forget the way my name sounds when he says it.We were so close that night. I really think I might have been able to get him to open up. Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? Getting him to open up is like trying to wrestle an alligator in a phone booth. Not smart and definitely deadly. Oh well, better go get the kitchen packed up.'

Mac walked into the living room and decided to put on a little music. Packing always seemed more enjoyable when music was on. She grabbed the CD Harriet had given her. Harriet told her it was songs to help you "get in the mood." Like she needed help with that. All she had to do was picture a tall soon to be ex-Naval Commander, and she was all ready for action.

"Oh what the hell. It can't hurt, and it's not like I'm going to have any visitors tonight."

Mac placed to CD in the player and walked into the kitchen. Piano resonated in the apartment as the song began.

**_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me...  
_**

'Imagine it. My mind lives it! I can see his hands caressing me in ways that should be illegal. Sometimes I can almost feel his hands on me. I can picture my hands running through his hair, down his chest, down the happy trail to heaven. At least that is what I think about when I'm home alone and horny. I guess all I have is my dreams.'

As the song continued, Mac began to sway to the rhythm it created. Unbeknownst to her, someone was knocking at her door.

'Damn, it. Why won't she answer?'

Harm put his ear closer to the door and listened.

'Well, that explains it. She's too busy jamming to the music to hear me knocking. I guess it would be ok to go in. I mean, she did give me a spare key, and I wanted to let her know that Mattie finally woke up. They're going to move her to Bethesda as soon and the custody hearing is over. Besides, I know she's leaving in a few days, and I want to say goodbye. It's not going to be the same without her here. I'm going to miss her so much. If only we didn't push each other away. I wonder where we would be right now. I wonder what our lift would be like if we finally admitted how we feel about each other.'

Harm stood outside her door while memories flashed through his mind. The past 9 years replayed themselves in a matter of seconds. Every heartache, every sorrow, and every fight, every joy, and every tender moment flooding his mind, thus steeling his resolve to end this.

'I know I love her, and I'm pretty sure she loves me too. It took me a while to come to this conclusion, but I'm tired of running. It's going to be a while before I get a chance to see her again, and I want her to know exactly how I feel.'

Harm opened the door and his jaw proceeded to hit the floor. There was Mac seductively swaying her hips to the music.

'Ok. Need oxygen. Need to breathe. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Better. God she's so beautiful, and damn she can more. What is she listening to anyway?'

Harm quietly closed the door and watched Mac, lost in her thoughts, move back and forth to the rhythm of the music. His plan for the night went right out the window.****

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

'I can still feel his lips on mine from that kiss on the Admiral's porch. God, we could have set off and atomic bomb with the fire we ignited. They few kissed we've shared have always been good, but I can tell he was holding back. A part of me always wondered that if that kiss on the porch was him holding back, then Lord help me when he finally let's go.'**_  
_**

'I've heard this song before. Mattie has the CD. I found her listening to this song on day after school. I remember threatening her existence if I ever caught her acting on the thoughts this song can provoke.'

Harm continued to watch as Mac moved with the music. He couldn't help the reaction his body was having to watching her dance. She looked so beautiful to him, and he loved her for such a long time. These thoughts helped to remind him of what he had originally came here for.

**_  
All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's too much to take...  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,  
I think of scenes...  
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe...  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'  
_**

'Boy are you preaching to the choir! All I think about is how it would be if we ever made love. I would always try to find a way to get him near me, just so I could brush my hand across his. I would plot ways to get him alone with me, just so I could have him all to myself. I know that's not how it is now, but I just don't know how to be around him anymore. I want to be with him so bad it scares me. He's all I think about.'

'Whoa! That's definitely hitting a little close to home. Most of the nights, I wake up with a ragging hard on and either have to take matters into my own hands or take a very cold shower. Man the thoughts this woman can evoke. She really is the woman of my dreams. I remember when I hit my head and she came out of my shower in nothing but a towel. I wished so hard for that to be true. There are times I wish that we could be the way we use to be. I would make up any excuse just to go visit with her. Now, we barely speak. What am I going to do without her?'

Both lost in their own worlds, the song continued.

**_  
Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you in vision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin... _**

It would feel so good,  
To be so bad...  
You don't know how bad...I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love...

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin...

'You're right. I would do anything to feel his lips on mine again, but I guess it's not to be.'

'I would do anything to feel her next to me. To see her quiver when I touch her. Oh man, what am I going to do? I know what I'm going to do.'

Determination set his features, and Harm decided what to do. They both would look back to try to figure out what caused him to do the next thing, but they couldn't figure it out. As the final verse echoed over the speakers, Harm made his way over to Mac. When he was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and began to move to the music. ****

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you in vision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin

It took Mac a minute or two to figure out that the arms surrounding her weren't in her dream and were real. She then proceed to grab an arm and flip the would be assailant over her. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Harm! What are you doing here!"

Slightly winded, Harm attempted to answer.

"I figured it would be obvious. I came to see you."

"Well, it isn't obvious, as you can see, since you are on the floor."

"I can tell. Hey, you mind helping an old man off the floor?"

"Sure."

Mac helped Harm get up and both proceeded to go sit on the couch. The both also attempted to ignore what had just happened. Harm tried to forget the flush of Mac's cheeks and how perfect she fit against him. While Mac tried to forget the evident arousal that was pressing into her backside. Once they were settled, an uncomfortable silence loomed. It was clear to see that they were tired of feeling awkward, and Harm was the first one to decide he had enough. His mind was made up already, he just needed to figure out how to do it and not be killed. Throwing caution to the wind, Harm leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Mac's lips. The kiss didn't last long, and Harm slowly pulled back, and waited for the repercussions of his actions.

Mac's brain, on the other hand, had decided to go on vacation at the exactly moment Harm's lips pressed against hers. She had seen the look and his face before he kissed her, and she was a little scared as to what he was going to do. She almost stopped him before his lips touched hers, but immediately forgot that idea when they did. All she could focus on was how soft his lips were. Shaking her head to regain her bearings, Mac finally spoke.

"Harm, what are you doing?"

"Something I wanted to do for a very long time."

"But why now?"

"Why not now? Mac, our lives are changing so fast. If we don't seize the moment, we may lose it forever. I, for one, want to grab hold of it, and let it take me where I want it to be."

"Where do you want to be, Harm?"

"In your arms, Sarah. That is the only place I feel at home."

From that moment on, words were no longer needed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Mac launched herself at Harm. Landing on his lap, she straddled him and placed her lips onto his. That was when the fireworks began. Both, hungry to taste the other, slipped their tongues into the other's mouth. Their tongues began mimicking the moves they rest of their bodies wanted to do.

Mac ran her fingers through Harm's hair as Harm worked his hands under her shirt and removed it. Tearing his lips away, Harm began trailing kisses that felt like lava down Mac's neck till he reached a particular sensitive spot. Hearing Mac moan, Harm continued to suckle at the spot. Deciding he was having all the fun, Mac proceeded to remove Harm's shirt. Once it was off, she raked her hands down his chest, feeling the chills shooting through his body.

Harm couldn't form a coherent thought if you paid him. What Mac was doing to him fried every electrical impulse in his brain. All except the ones controlling his groin. Those were working just fine. He never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Sarah Mackenzie. She made him want to lose control, and that is exactly what he was doing.

Harm brought his hands around Mac's body and cupped Mac's breasts. Eliciting a soft moan from Mac, Harm continued his ministrations. To Mac, what Harm could do with his hands, should be illegal. She knew he would be good with his mouth, buthis mouthwas beyond her imagination. Seeing and feeling where he wanted this to go, Mac attempted to persuade Harm to move this to a more comfortable location.

"MMM…Harm?"

"Yes, Sarah."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Ill do anything you want."

"Can we take this the bedroom?"

Hesitation and doubt began to creep into Harm's mind. He knew what he wanted this to go, but he wanted to make sure that he and Mac would have no regrets. He picked his head up and gazed into her passion filled eyes.

"Are you sure, Sarah?"

"Yes, Harm. I'm sure. Make love to me, Harm."

That was all the convincing he needed. Harm picked Mac up, and while still kissing her, carried her to her bedroom. Letting her slide down his body, Harm decided that her clothing needed to go. Trailing kisses down her neck till he found that sensitive spot again, Harm began the unbutton Mac's jeans. He gently pushed her onto the bed and removed her jeans. Once they were off, he traced the contours of her legs with his tongue. He rocked back on his heels and stood up.

He was about to join her on the bed when she stopped him. Sitting up, Mac began kissing all around his belly button as she undid his jeans. Harm picked Mac up and placed her in the center of the bed. He slid up her body till he lay beside her. He leaned down and placed one of the softest kisses on Mac's lips, as he began to touch her.

If it wasn't for him kissing her, Mac was sure the neighbors would know exactly what was going on in her bedroom. She never thought of herself as a screamer, but, damn she just didn't know what she was capable of with this man in her bed. Mac could feel the tightening in her stomach, and she knew her release was coming. Waves of intense pleasure crashed into her sending her into the heavens.

Harm watched in awe as Mac became unraveled at the seems. He wanted to burn her release into his memory, so he could look back on it while they were apart. He didn't know if he would survive without being with her, but these memories would last him a lifetime. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see the set of brown eyes watching him.

"Like what you see, sailor?"

"Very much."

"Good, because I definitely like what I see."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

With that, Mac grabbed Harm and fused her lips to his. While she was doing this, her hands ran up and down his body. All Harm could do was react. Mac was too good at what she was doing. If she kept that up, he would be finished in no time, and that just wouldn't do. Harm gently pulled Mac off him and fused his lips to hers.

Flipping her onto her back, Harm settled into her the rhythm was set. Being like this was unlike anything either experienced before. It was like coming home. They knew this was were they both belonged. Before giving into the sensation, Harm looked into Mac's eyes as he spoke.

"Come fly with me, Sarah."

"I would go anywhere with you."

And fly they did. Their world exploded into a kaleidoscope of colors, launching them into the heavens. To places they had never been, supported by the wings of love. Slowly they descended from the heavens, and both expected the awkwardness to come, but it never did. Both were completely at peace, wrapped in a cocoon of love. Harm began to move off of Mac so he wouldn't crush her. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him. Once they were comfortable, sleep began to take them. But not before a declaration 9 years in the making was made.

"I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah."

With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

Well there you have it. Short and sweet. If if doesn't flow very good, I apologize. I have a much better version and had to edit this for content. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (Evil grin) 


End file.
